Integrated circuits, such as field programmable gate arrays (FPGAs), may include circuitry to perform various mathematical operations. For example, a deep learning neural network may be implemented in one or more integrated circuit devices for machine learning applications. The integrated circuit devices may perform several operations to output results for the neural network.
This Discussion of the Background section is for background information only. The statements in this Discussion of the Background are not an admission that the subject matter disclosed in this section constitutes a prior art to the present disclosure, and no part of this section may be used as an admission that any part of this application, including this Discussion of the Background section, constitutes prior art to the present disclosure.